A Destined Meeting
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Mungkin dengan begini aku bisa sedikit membuatmu senang. Karena kamu bisa merebut kembali gelar Sexta espada itu. Benar 'kan itu, Grimmjow? # A dedication for BVF 2 bulan April : Hysteria Preamble # Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai # Enjoy! —Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : T

Pairing(s) : **Grimmjow x Luppi**

_**Warning : Semi-Canon, Scene modified—**__saat Grimmjow membunuh Luppi setelah Inoue menyembuhkan lengan kiri Grimmjow—,__** Out Of Characters (OOC), Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Crack-pair, Chara death, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>A dedication for<em>_** Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, **__dengan tema bulan__** April: Hysteria Preamble.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Kasar, ganas, dan tidak suka di atur. Itu kesan pertama saat aku bertemu denganmu. Kepribadianmu yang jelas sangat buruk itu tidak membuatku merasa takut jika kedua mata kita saling bertumbrukkan.

Aku bisa melihat itu.

Kilatan kedua matamu yang selalu tertuju padaku. Tidak bisa kau sembunyikan. Karena kilatan itu memancarkan kebencian dan dendam.

Aku tahu kau membenciku. Sangat membenciku.

Karena aku telah merebut satu-satunya gelar yang selama ini kau sandang di bawah kekuasaan sang penguasa _Las noches _—Aizen Sousuke-sama— yaitu gelar _Sexta espada_ yang sekarang ku sandang.

Apa kau tahu, Grimmjow?

Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, hatiku selalu berdebar-debar tanpa bisa ku tahan. Aku terpikat dengan pesonamu. Hingga aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.

**.**

**.**

**A Destined Meeting**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tertarik dengannya?"

Satu pertanyaan itu jelas membuatku tersentak kaget dari tempat persembunyianku –yang berada di balik tembok. Aku menoleh dan menatap orang itu. Senyumannya yang seperti rubah membuatku sedikit menghela napas lega.

"Kau tertarik dengannya, Luppi?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Aku tertawa, "Mana mungkin! Untuk apa aku tertarik pada orang itu," kilahku, sembari berjalan meninggalkan salah satu tangan kanan Aizen-sama itu, Gin Ichimaru.

"Tapi kedua matamu tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu itu, Luppi." Langkahku terhenti. Ku dengar tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "kedua matamu tampak berbeda jika menatap Grimmjow. Aku bisa melihat itu."

_Glek!_ Aku menelan ludah dengan paksa. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_ Batinku bingung.

"Karena aku pernah mengalami apa yang sekarang kamu alami, Luppi," ujarnya lagi dengan nada ringan. Seolah-olah tahu dengan pertanyaan di kepalaku. Aku berbalik dan menolehnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

Dia tersenyum, "Lupakan."

"Hah?" aku ternganga. Ku lihat Gin melangkah pergi berlainan arah dengan tempatku berdiri. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti dan kembali menoleh padaku.

"Lebih baik utarakan saja perasaanmu itu padanya. Jangan di simpan seperti itu."

Aku tertegun. Itu tadi dukungan?

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" nada suara yang terdengar membentak dan kasar itu jelas membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menoleh. Dan terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang membentakku tadi. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Jalanmu? Kau pikir ini daerah kekuasanmu?" kalimat itu refleks keluar dari bibirku. Aku merutuki diriku. Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu?

Kau mendengus. Kedua matamu berkilat tajam. "Kau…"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku tinggi-tinggi. "Oh, maaf. Ada apa denganku, hm?" tanyaku dengan nada sarkastis. Dalam hati, aku kembali merutuki diriku. Kenapa aku selalu bersikap seperti ini? Ah, sudahlah! Sudah kepalang basah.

Aku balas menantang kedua bola matamu yang memancarkan amarah itu. Dan debaran itu kembali terasa jika aku menatapmu dari dekat seperti ini.

"Tch!" kau berdecak, kemudian melangkah pergi dari hadapanku. Setelah keberadaanmu tidak lagi terlihat. Aku menghembuskan napas.

Ya… hanya dengan bertatapan saja sudah membuatku senang seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Aku menyimpan rapat-rapat apa yang kurasakan kepadamu, Grimmjow. Tapi di dasar hatiku, aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku ini. Meski itu hanya sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Belum di utarakan juga?"

Aku menoleh dan mendengus kecil, "Untuk apa? Lagipula tidak penting!"

Ku lihat Gin tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman jika mengobrol dengan orang ini. Sejak ia tahu tentang perasaanku pada Grimmjow. Aku seperti mendapat teman untuk berbagi apa yang kurasakan.

"Itu karena kau selalu menyangkalnya. Benar begitu, kan?"

Tepat sasaran!

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menggumam tidak jelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung, begitu melihat _Cuatro espada_—Ulquiorra Schiffer—menatapku tanpa berkedip. Kedua bola matanya menelitiku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar dan tidak berekspresi itu jelas membuatku bingung. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _espada_ bernomor empat ini.

"Aku selalu melihatmu…," dia berhenti sejenak, "menatap Grimmjow dengan pandangan berbeda."

Aku tersentak. Hey, jangan bilang kalau orang ini…

"Kau menyukainya?" telingaku menangkap nada dari pertanyaannya itu terdengar bingung dan juga heran, serta sedikit geli.

"Jangan beragumen seolah kau tahu pikiranku," ketusku. Mulai kesal.

"Kedua matamu mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Grimmjow."

_Deg!_

"Kenapa kau memannggilnya dengan sebutan 'nomor enam'? Kenapa tidak memanggil namanya?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi apa ini? Sial! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Setelah mengatakan itu aku melesat pergi dari hadapan _Cuatro espada _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alasan karena aku memanggil Grimmjow dengan sebutan 'nomor enam', yaitu karena aku malu memanggil langsung namanya. Aku selalu memasang wajah malas jika memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nomor enam'. Wajah malas itu sebagai topeng agar aku tidak salah tingkah jika berhadapan langsung dengannya. Dan juga untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku dari para _espada_ yang lain.

Apa kau tahu, Grimmjow?

Bibirku bergetar jika menyebut langsung namamu itu. Hanya dengan melihat sosokmu saja, hatiku ini sudah sangat senang. Seperti saat ini. Saat Aizen-sama sedang membangkitkan Wonderweiss Mergera. Meski ruangan tempat kita berkumpul ini terlihat remang-remang, tapi kedua mataku bisa menangkap sosokmu yang sedang duduk sambil menopang satu kaki. Kedua matamu menatap setengah malas ke arah Aizen-sama yang sedang membangkitkan Wonderweiss dengan _Hougyouku_. Benda bulat kecil yang dulu juga membangkitkanku.

"Kamu masih ingat perintah yang kukatakan sebulan lalu bukan, Ulquiorra?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Aizen-sama. Perintah?

"—Ya." Kudengar _Cuatro espada _itu menyahut. Tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi itu

"Laksanakanlah. Kau kuberi hak untuk memutuskan. Ajaklah orang yang kau suka."

"Baik."

"Oh ya. Kamu juga mau ikut?" beliau berhenti sejenak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Grimmjow –yang masih duduk, "Grimmjow."

Pandangan mataku langsung tertuju lurus pada Grimmjow. Kulihat dia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih Yammy dan Wonderweiss untuk melaksanakan perintah itu, Aizen-sama," ucap Ulquiorra dengan nada datar. Sang penguasa _Las noches_ menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Dan juga…" Ulquiorra menoleh ke arahku, "Luppi."

Rasanya aku ingin melompat dan memeluk _Cuatro espada _itu. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk ikut dalam perintah yang di katakan Aizen-sama. Ya, meski ini perintah yang harus di laksanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Di sudut hatiku aku merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa melaksanakan perintah itu bersama-sama dengan Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendengarkan instruksi dari Ulquiorra dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena berkat dia, aku bisa berdiri sedekat ini dengan Grimmjow. Ulquiorra menjelaskan rencananya dengan detil. Yaitu membagi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama dengan anggota aku, Grimmjow, Yammy dan Wonderweiss. Dan kelompok kedua hanya Ulquiorra sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin sendiri. Tapi, masa bodoh. Asalkan aku bisa satu kelompok dengan Grimmjow. Setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya, Ulquiorra akhirnya pergi dengan langkah _sonido_. Sementara kami berempat mulai berdiri di posisi satu deretan horizontal. Yammy mulai membuka lubang_ garganta_.

Lubang dimensi itu terbuka. Angin kencang berhembus. Dan saat kedua mataku menangkap empat sosok yang berdiri di bawah sana sambil menatap terkejut ke arah lubang tempat kami muncul, aku tersenyum.

"Oh? Rupanya kita muncul di tempat yang bagus," seru Yammy, "mereka dengan _reiatsu_ yang kuat sedang berkumpul. Kuurus mereka dulu, ah."

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan Yammy. "Ngomong apa kau? Mereka 'kan _Shinigami_. Bukankah mereka 'bala bantuan dari _soul society_' yang dikatakan oleh si nomor enam. Iya, kan?"

Sial! Kenapa sih aku tidak memanggilnya 'Grimmjow' saja? Kenapa harus 'nomor enam' lagi? Rutukku dalam hati. Kesal.

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan. Kulihat dia memalingkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi. Aku harus mengolok-oloknya seperti ini.

"Oh, maaf. 'Mantan nomor enam', ya."

Ingin ku tampar pipiku sendiri karena sekarang menghinanya seperti ini.

Kau menoleh lengkap dengan kilatan mata dan rahang mengatup. Lagi-lagi ekspresi seperti ini yang ku dapatkan darimu.

"Yang mau kubunuh tak ada diantara mereka," desismu tajam. Membuatku terpana. Apa?

Sebelum aku bertanya lagi, kau sudah melesat pergi.

"Ah! Tunggu, Grimmjow!" Kudengar Yammy berteriak memanggil. "dasar!"

"Biarkan," ucapku sambil menatap lurus ke depan. "toh dia hanya buangan _espada_."

Kenapa perkataanku selalu seperti ini?

"Dia takkan bisa apa-apa…"

Aku benci diriku!

Padahal tujuanku kemari untuk bisa bersamanya. Kenapa olokan dan hinaan itu selalu tercetus keluar tanpa bisa kucegah? Tch! Sialan!

Padahal… jika kamu terus berada disini. Aku bisa menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Karena gelar _Sexta espada_ inilah yang membuatku bisa semangat jika bersamamu. Karena dulu kamu juga menyandang gelar ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bodoh.

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Masih belum percaya kalau tangan kirimu –yang telah dipulihkan oleh gadis berambut _orange_ tua itu—telah menusuk tubuhku dengan sangat telak. Gerakanmu yang sangat cepat itu jelas membuatku terlambat menghindar –karena kondisiku yang kurang baik setelah pertarungan di _gensei_ itu.

Dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur aku menoleh dan menatapmu. Kedua sorot matamu terlihat menertawakan kondisiku sekarang yang tengah sekarat. Dan satu seringaian lebar yang mengembang di bibirmu jelas menambah poin kekalahanku.

Ya, mungkin dengan begini aku bisa sedikit membuatmu senang. Atau mungkin sangat senang. Karena kamu bisa merebut kembali gelar _Sexta espada _itu. Benar 'kan itu, Grimmjow?

Dengan napas yang mulai memburu satu-satu, aku berusaha tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya. Terakhir kali. Dan ini khusus untukmu. Hanya untukmu, Grimmjow.

Meski perasaanku ini tidak pernah tersampaikan padamu.

Meski perasaanku ini tidak pernah kau sadari.

Tapi kumohon dengarlah. Untuk yang terakhir ini aku ingin mengucapkan bahwa aku menyukaimu Grimmjow.

Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?

Tidak apa kau tidak mendengarnya. Mengucapkan ini saja sudah membuatku senang dan lega. Senyuman terakhir ini kuberikan padamu.

"Selamat jalan. 'Mantan' nomor enam."

Ya. Terima kasih, Grimmjow.

_Aishiteru…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**A/N :**

Maafkan saya karena sehari sebelum _deadline_ baru membuat fic yang dipersembahkan untuk BVF 2 ini.

Semoga fic ini tidak keluar dari tema yang di sampaikan panitia. Mohon maaf jika _timeline _-nya tidak jelas seperti ini *orz*

Saya memakai pair ini karena merasa pertemuan mereka yang sangat cocok di _Canon setting _(manga asli). Dibumbui dengan _shounen-ai_, sedikit _Angst_ (yang mungkin tidak terasa) dan potongan-potongan cerita yang berada di _Canon_-nya.

Okelah, ada yang bersedia memberikan _concrit_ setelah membaca fic ini?

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
